


Precious

by mygodhatesme



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mild Smut, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, Nobody is Dead, Non-Graphic Smut, Rain, Smut, Tags Are Hard, anderperry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Neil and Todd love rainy days, they find them as an opportunity do things that they only enjoy doing with each other





	Precious

Todd used the word ‘lonely’ as a description of himself for a long time. 

For most of his life actually. 

But when he met Neil and became room mates, he didn’t feel as alone as he did before. 

Rainy days were Todd’s favourites, he didn’t like them before he met Neil.

Rain was an opportunity for them to stay in their room and actually don’t let anybody in. 

Their friends often got curious about what they were doing inside but never wanted to disturb them. 

On rainy days, Neil and Todd would lie everyone saying ‘there can’t be a better reason to study besides rain’. 

It was kind of their thing, listening to the rain falling down very fast, watching the water drops stick to the window. 

Todd found rain pretty chaotic but Neil always believed they were very much peaceful. 

On one of those rainy days.

One which the weather was more stormy then rainy, Todd decided that they should actually study for once.

Neil was already good at every single class, it was one of the things he believed that will make him a perfect son. 

Todd sat on Neil’s desk as Neil sat down on the chair. 

“I don’t want to study.” Neil said while looking at Todd, he also placed his hand on Todd’s leg.

Todd put his hand on top of Neil’s.

“You really don’t want to study.” he said, Neil turned his head to the other side.

Todd took his hand off from Neil’s and placed it on Neil’s cheek.

Neil looked back at Todd as he slowly moving his fingers around Neil’s cheek.

Neil started blushing, “Is the door locked?” Todd asked to feel secure if they go further.

That usually was how they spent rainy days.

Neil nodded but he wasn’t really sure, he just wanted this so much that he wanted it urgently.

He sometimes felt like a horny teenager thirsty of some action, he was but rather a passionate one.

Sex with Todd was really different, they talked a lot while doing. 

It wasn’t all dirty talk, they talked about anything.

Todd even joked about having a threesome with Charlie, which made Neil laugh very hard.

“Can I kiss you?” Neil asked Todd, it was how they did it.

They didn’t kiss each other before getting  
permission.

Most people would think that it’s not romantic, but that was how they did things.

They always asked each other even though they were sure the other one wanted it.

It was their thing because they never did those things in front of other people.

They both loved asking each other small things like that.

Neil put his hand on Todd’s cheek as Todd kept moving his fingers.

“Yes, you can.” Todd said just before Neil put his hand on Todd’s back and pulled him to himself.

Todd slowly licked Neil’s lips as Neil got up and stood on his feet.

This time, Todd pulled him to himself and put his legs over Neil’s body.

Neil took his hand off from Todd’s cheek and placed it on the back of his head.

He still had one hand on Todd’s leg.

Todd started leading the kiss, Neil was enjoying it so much that he didn’t want it to end.

Neil thought he wanted sex but at that moment he enjoyed kissing a bit too much.

They both heard the way wind was taking rain to other places, that sound was exactly why Todd used to hate rainy days.

But after Neil, it just gave him peace.

“Long or short?” Neil asked Todd as he pulled himself back.

Todd took his legs back.

Those words were their secret way to decide what to do sexually.

Long meant sex and short meant blowjob.

Neil always chose long but Todd enjoyed blowing Neil more than Neil enjoyed getting blowed.

Todd smiled really big and said “Short please.”

“Ready?” Neil asked the shorter one, waiting for him to start something.

Todd nodded slowly without saying anything, he grabbed Neil’s shirt’s collar pulled him to himself.

He licked Neil’s lower lip and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Neil took the bottom of his shirt out of his pants as Todd finished unbuttoning.

Neil removed his pants, Todd unbuttoned his shirt.

Neil took his underwear off just before he saw Todd leave his shirt on the desk.

“Looking nice, Hun.” Todd said staring directly at his partner’s cock.

Todd took a step further to Neil, he placed his hand on the back of Neil’s head.

Started playing with his medium length hair.

Neil put his hand on Todd’s chest before Todd pulled Neil to himself.

Neil took his one hand from Todd’s chest and grabbed his waist.

Neil loved having his hair played with, it was this simple thing not only Todd but a lot of people did.

He just had great hair and people loved to mess with it.

They turned their heads to the window exactly in the same moment.

They both smiled very big when they realised that.

Todd slowly got down on his knees, he looked up to Neil’s face.

Neil put the he had on Todd’s chest on Todd’s shoulder.

Todd grabbed Neil’s balls and started playing with them, slowly.

Very slowly.

He carefully took his dick inside his mouth.

He licked it for a while, moved his tongue around it.

He let go of his balls to put his hands on Neil’s hip bones.

Todd loved how skinny Neil was, he just loved feeling his bones.

He loved being sure that he’s just a regular human considering that Todd saw Neil as a god.

In Neil’s eyes, Todd was the same.

When he looked at Todd, he saw pure beauty.

Neil even thought something about the way Todd brushes his hair.

Those were only the simple things that made their relationship one of a kind.

They were closeted, of course.

Nobody knew except them.

Which gave them the chance of living a second life, another one no one knew about.

One that nobody else understood.

Todd was thinking about Neil’s beautiful eyes while he had his dick in his mouth.

He started moving his head up and down while still moving his tongue around it.

It filled his mouth better when it got hard.

Neil moved his hand to the side of Todd’s head.

His thumb was slowly moving around the back of Todd’s ear.

They loved touching each other and it didn’t matter where or how they touched.

Neil started talking as usual when he decided Todd was satisfied with what they’re doing.

“We should finish it before the rain stops.” Neil said very quietly.

Todd put his eyes on Neil, questioning his words.

“I feel weird today, maybe we should get back to kissing.” Neil kept talking.

Todd took it out of his mouth.

“You are already hard! What do you mean by you feel weird?” Todd said in a very disturbing voice.

“Can you give me my underwear?” Neil asked.

Todd walked back to the middle of the room and took Neil’s briefs off the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Neil said, trying to put his underwear on.

“Forgiven.” Todd said with the exact same smile Neil adored to see.

The way his bottom lip got thinner and his teeth were showing amazed Neil.

Todd sat on Neil’s bed while Neil was putting his clothes on.

They didn’t want anyone to know so they tried so hard to go back to the same position they were before.

Todd laid on the bed, turned his back to the wall.

He started listening the sound of rain.

He remembered how he hated rain before Neil.

Rainy days were their thing and both of them couldn’t wait until it rains.

“Hey!” Todd said to get Neil’s attention.

“Yeah?” Neil answered the other one, “Can you return the book on my desk to the library? I think I’m gonna nap for a while.” Todd explained.

Todd loved Neil even though he didn’t say it out loud.

Neil loved Todd so much that he couldn’t put it into words.

“I love you.” Todd said, he felt like he had to say it at that exact time.

He felt like he needed to remind Neil that since he felt ‘weird’.

“I love you too.” Neil said with a big smile.

He rushed to the bed and gave Todd a kiss on the cheek.

He took the book from Todd’s desk and left the room.

Todd thought it should’ve been a more romantic and dramatic moment.

But the moment was so simple, the feeling was extraordinary.

Todd was so glad they were much more than sex.

Yes, usually had sex on rainy days but it was always for short time as they always were afraid of getting caught.

Todd knew Neil felt weird that day because it was a bit more rushed.

Neil loved long kisses.

Todd fell asleep on the bed, trying to not get excited that they told they loved each other.


End file.
